Elora Stone
Elora is Adam Taurus’ right hand, trusted with the most important of missions. Her current objective is to observe Blake Belladonna and report back to him. If the opportunity arises, she’s to make sure Blake is completely discredited, so that anything she might say will be immediately dismissed. Physical Description Kinda short, with a solid frame. Short, curly brown hair, with longer bangs. Eyes are very pale blue, no sclera visible, with horizontal slit pupils. Slightly downturned nose, looks a little goat-ish. Smirks a lot. Large B/small C cup. Slight hourglass figure, a little broader in the waist than standard. Well-muscled legs. Arms look maybe a little dainty, but she’s very capable of drawing her bowstring. Pubic hair is trimmed a little, but in general, Elora doesn’t have time for a complicated grooming routine. She's rarely seen without either a mirrored visor or large sunglasses. Her combat clothes consist of dark red leggings with cutouts at either hip to outer thigh; short red zip up hooded jumpsuit with dark red at sides; white zip up crop turtletank; dark leather knee boots, fitted at foot, loose on leg, no heel, a leather bracer with her emblem on her left forearm, and a glove with the ring/pinky fingers missing on her right hand. Underwear is the only real luxury item she allows herself, Elora wears lacy underwear. When trying to stay incognito, Elora changes into red cut-off shorts, dark pink tank top, brown knee boots, white denim jacket, oversized sunglasses. While pretending to be a student during the Vytal Festival, she wears the Haven Academy uniform: black high-collar jacket with silver piping, black plaid skirt, white knee socks, black loafers. For the formal dance, she allows herself the luxury of a dark red halter neck, gathered top, full knee-length skirt. Regular boots. She wears underwear and a short vest type thing that ties under the bust in the morning, but doesn’t wear pajamas. Personality Confident, stubborn. Passionate. Has a hard time switching from serious to silly; needs to be prompted either physically or verbally (being drawn in for a kiss, etc). Does NOT like surprises (because of myotonia). She knows Adam cares for her, but she can't help but be jealous of the attention he gives Blake. His obsession with getting revenge on her cuts Elora. Regardless of her brusqueness, she’s well liked because of her honesty. Her troops respect her, because they know she doesn’t sugar-coat, and if she threatens, she follows through. She’s not fake, just in the cause for the glory. She's devoted to Adam. She wants nothing more than to see him take back up the cause and leave Blake in the past for good. Sexually, Elora has broad tastes. She adores oral (giving and receiving). She likes being face down for a rough pounding, but likes riding for gentle fucking. Standing is good, bent over a desk is good. She likes being spanked, she likes having her underwear cut up. She likes whipping Adam (one of her two ways of taking out aggression on him; the other is sparring). She likes digging into wounds and causing more pain, and likes when it's done to her. When she and Adam fuck, it's probably going to be wild, rough, and loud. They do occasionally make love, though. This is far rarer, and done usually in times of stress as a way to reconnect with each other. History Born on Menagerie to unnamed parents, Elora joined the White Fang at a young age as Youth Outreach. She was a poster child for the cause, helping to recruit other youth to the ranks. She was well liked. When the regime change occurred, her parents forbade her from joining the new White Fang, citing that it was too dangerous. At 14, she left home and joined the new White Fang. She thought the new leadership would be able to actually effect change, and resolved to be the best she could and help. The recruitment officers were reluctant to allow her to join, because she was young and probably stupid. Definitely idealistic. She pled her case, and they allowed her to sign up. Idealistic as she was, she was not actually stupid, and quickly adapted to a life of subterfuge and danger. It was during this time she met Blake Belladonna. One-sided or not, Blake was Elora’s rival. They were both assigned to Adam Taurus’ squad, a young bull Faunus that embodied everything the White Fang wanted to promote. He was handsome, strong, driven, and completely dedicated to the movement. It was no wonder he was actually one of the Triumvirate. Elora needed to impress him. She worked hard and made all the right tactical decisions. She was allowed to fight for a promotion. Her opponent was Blake. They fought hard, and Elora almost killed her. At 16, she was promoted to Adam’s Lieutenant. Blake was taken under his wing as his partner. Tensions continued to mount between the girls, even though Elora knew that Adam was too important to concern himself with something stupid like a petty rivalry over his affection. Affection was probably too strong a word. Favor. They were rivals for his favor. Elora gritted her teeth and tried to ignore how close Adam and his new partner seemed. She was the one spending time with him in private, not on any mission, but just in the evenings, in the command tent. They lived together in the tent. She saw sides of him she was sure no one else had. She saw his rages, where he would bang his head on the supports of the tent, and pace, huffing. She saw him take off his mask and rub at his eyes when he thought no one was looking. She saw that he was a person, not just an ideal. At 17, she and Adam began a relationship after one of his rages. When he began pacing, ready for another headbanging session, she stood in front of him, staring him down. He butted his head against hers, but she wouldn’t yield. They stood there, forehead to forehead, eyes glaring into the eyeslits in his mask, and she forced him to talk through the rage. They stayed like that for a while before he kissed her. Shocked, she collapsed to the floor, then stared up at him angrily, rubbing her legs. And he laughed. She explained the condition, and that she hadn’t been caught off-guard like that in a long time. Their relationship became one of not commander and lieutenant, but more equal. They spent more time in the evenings talking and getting to know each other properly. She learned about his love of historical strategy texts, and he learned of her ambitions. As far as the rivalry between her and Blake, Elora had won. Then Blake abandoned Adam in the forest. She was assigned to follow Blake, much to her disappointment. She understood, Blake had been his partner, and she had delicate information. They couldn’t have her going to authorities. Elora was busy with this when Cinder attacked, causing the death of every member of the squadron that was still at camp. Elora had lost friends in the attack. She was reminded how devastating the life she’d chosen was. Not only had her comrades and soldiers been killed, now her leader was signing on to work with this Human. Oh, Elora understood why; Adam couldn’t bear to endanger anyone else by refusing Cinder again. But the fact that this Human had forced his cooperation was an indignity that she couldn’t bear. She would have to deal with it anyway, but she definitely didn’t like it. Hobbies/Skills *Archery *Long-range shooting *Hand to hand combat *Training new recruits Special Powers/Weapons Sectional bow, the halves are named Wax and Wane. Combines into a high powered rifle á la Arkham Knight. Her Semblance is Balance, which allows her to find balance on the slightest ledge. Quotes **Annoyed grumbling* “I’m adding it to Basic.” That we’re- “That we’re fucking, yes. Welcome to the squad, I’m fucking our leader.” Trivia Pairing name: Hard Headed Has a broad stance to compensate for myotonia. Only member of the WF stationed in Forever Fall that calls Adam by name, and only in the command tent. Otherwise calls him “Sir” or “Boss”. Only member of the WF (at all, possibly) to see Adam’s eyes/face. Not functional in the morning without at least three cups of tea. The CRU tries to make tea, but it’s never right. She can’t make it herself, though because she’s not functional enough to make tea. Has not spoken to or seen her parents since leaving home at 14. Father does not approve of her continued affiliation with the White Fang. Image flower: Syrian Mallow - pertinacity/stubbornness Image songs: "Grenade" by Bruno Mars | “Mountain at My Gates” by Foals | “Army of One” by Coldplay Elora's emblem is a red arrowhead with curled goat horns as the flanges. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Megan's Characters Category:Team ECRU Category:The White Fang